tigerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sibirischer Tiger
miniatur|Sibirischer Tiger, liegend ([[Zoo Münster)]] miniatur|Weiblicher Sibirischer Tiger im Sommerfell ([[Tiergarten Nürnberg)]] miniatur|Weiblicher Sibirischer Tiger im Winter Der Sibirische Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica), auch Amurtiger oder Ussuritiger, ist eine Unterart des Tigers und die größte lebende Katze der Welt.V. Mazák: [http://www.science.smith.edu/msi/pdf/i0076-3519-152-01-0001.pdf Panthera tigris.] (PDF; 1,1 MB) In: Mammalian Species. 152 (1981), S. 1–8. (englisch) Der Wildbestand beläuft sich heute auf weniger als 500 Tiere, die im Fernen Osten Russlands und angrenzenden Gebieten Nordkoreas und Chinas leben. Die IUCN listet die Unterart als „vom Aussterben bedroht“ (Critically Endangered). Merkmale Körperbau Der Sibirische Tiger ist die größte Unterart des Tigers. Die Kopf-Rumpf-Länge beträgt meist etwa 190–220 cm, in Ausnahmefällen auch bis zu 280 cm; die Schwanzlänge ca. 100 cm, die Schulterhöhe bis 110 cm. Somit ist er größer als der Königstiger, der die zweitgrößte Unterart des Tigers repräsentiert. Männliche Sibirische Tiger wiegen zwischen 180 und 306 kg, Weibchen 100 bis 167 kg. Fell Der Sibirische Tiger ist meist deutlich heller als die südlichen Tigerunterarten, obwohl die Bandbreite der Farbtönungen erheblich variieren kann, und so kommen auch Tiere mit dunkel rötlichem Winterfell vor. Das Weiß an Bauch und an den Ansätzen der Flanken ist ausgedehnter als bei anderen Unterarten, die Streifen sind oft nicht überall schwarz, sondern oft eher schwarzgrau oder graubraun. Ein dickes und langes Fell schützt ihn vor den niedrigen Temperaturen, die in seiner Heimat auf bis zu minus 45 °C fallen können. Im Sommer ist das Fell allerdings wesentlich kürzer als im Winter. Darunter verbirgt sich am Bauch und an den Flanken eine bis zu fünf Zentimeter dicke Fettschicht, die ihm zusätzlich hilft, extreme Kälte zu überleben. Lebensweise Der Sibirische Tiger ist sehr anpassungsfähig und bewohnt sowohl laubabwerfende als auch Nadelwälder, Flachland sowie Mittelgebirge der Region. Die meisten Gipfel im Gebiet des heutigen Verbreitungsgebietes liegen ohnehin nur 500–800 m über dem Meeresspiegel und nur wenige erreichen Höhen von mehr als 1000 Metern. Die Raubkatze scheint Wälder mit dichtem Bodenbewuchs zu bevorzugen, vermutlich um sich besser anschleichen und verbergen zu können. Der Sibirische Tiger lebt normalerweise als Einzelgänger und markiert sein Revier mit Urin und Kratzspuren. Am Beispiel einer Studie im Sichote-Alin-Naturreservat werden die enormen Raumansprüche der Tiere deutlich. Die Streifgebiete der Weibchen waren hier zwischen 200 und 400 Quadratkilometer groß. Die der Männchen 800 bis 1000 und überlappten meist mit denen mehrerer Weibchen. So teilte ein Kater sein Revier im Durchschnitt mit zwei Weibchen. Gelegentlich können die Reviere der Kater sogar 3000 Quadratkilometer umfassen. Männliche Tiger verteidigen ihr Revier gegen Geschlechtsgenossen. Sie konzentrieren sich dabei auf die wichtigen Grenzen zu den Weibchenrevieren und Stellen mit gutem Beutetierbestand. In den besten Tigerlebensräumen des fernen Ostens findet man etwa einen Tiger auf 100 Quadratkilometern. Sibirische Tiger sind vorwiegend nachtaktiv, ihre Lebenserwartung beträgt zwischen 15 und 20 Jahre. Nahrung und Jagd miniatur|links|Mit [[Taxidermie|Präparaten nachgestellte Jagd auf einen Sikahirsch (Cervus nippon)]] Der Sibirische Tiger muss pro Tag 9 bis 10 kg Fleisch zu sich nehmen, da er enorme Energiereserven benötigt, um bei dem kalten Klima zu überleben. Die Hauptbeutetiere sind in dieser Reihenfolge Rothirsche, Wildschweine, Sikahirsche und Rehe. Daneben erbeutet er auch Elche, Gorale, Luchse und gelegentlich sogar Bären. Manchmal reißt er auch Hunde und Hausvieh. Generell scheinen die Beutetierbestände eine viel größere Bedeutung für die große Katze zu haben als bestimmte Habitatstypen. Mit seinem kräftigen Körper kann er sehr schwere Beute über weite Strecken tragen, um sie an einem ruhigen Ort zu fressen oder aufzubewahren. Der Tiger verbringt viel Zeit mit der Jagd, da nur 10 Prozent seiner Angriffe erfolgreich sind. Ein solcher Angriff beginnt mit dem Anschleichen an die Beute. Ist der Tiger nahe genug herangekommen, springt er mit einem gewaltigen Satz von hinten auf das Opfer, um seine Eckzähne in dessen Nacken zu schlagen. Mit seinen Hinterbeinen steht er fest auf dem Boden, um das Tier nach unten zu drücken. Größere Tiere werden danach mit einem Kehlenbiss getötet, kleinere Beutetiere sterben bereits an den Verletzungen im Nacken. Fortpflanzung mini|Junger Sibirischer Tiger Da die Paarungszeit ganzjährig ist, signalisiert das Weibchen seine Paarungsbereitschaft durch Urinmarkierungen oder Kratzspuren an Bäumen. Manche Weibchen begeben sich sogar selbst auf Partnersuche, da die Reviere so groß sind und sie nur drei bis sieben Tage lang paarungsbereit sind. Findet ein Weibchen in dieser Zeit einen Partner, kommt es mehrmals zur Paarung und das Paar bleibt einige Tage zusammen, um sich dann wieder zu trennen. Nach einer Trächtigkeitsdauer von 95–112 Tagen gebiert die Mutter drei bis sieben Junge. Die Neugeborenen bleiben zwei Wochen lang blind. Nach zwei Monaten verlassen sie zum ersten Mal ihr Versteck und bekommen von der Mutter kleine Fleischstücke. Allerdings sind sie erst nach fünf bis sechs Monaten vollständig entwöhnt und starten erste Jagdzüge. Bereits mit einem Lebensjahr begeben sie sich selbstständig auf Jagd nach kleineren Beutetieren. Mit vier Jahren sind sie schließlich geschlechtsreif und verlassen ihre Mutter, um sich eigene Reviere zu suchen. Verbreitung und Bedrohung mini|Verbreitungsgebiet des Sibirischen Tigers Verbreitungsgebiet Der Sibirische Tiger bewohnt im Gegensatz zu seinen tropischen Verwandten ziemlich kalte Klimate. Einst war das Verbreitungsgebiet dieser Unterart viel größer als heute und reichte vom Baikalsee bis nach Korea und Sachalin. Heute ist er auf einen schmalen Küstenstreifen am Japanischen Meer im Grenzgebiet zwischen Nordkorea, China und Russland beschränkt. Das Hauptverbreitungsgebiet liegt heute im fernen Osten Russlands. Dort erstreckt sich sein Vorkommen von Nord nach Süd über 1000 km durch die Region Primorje (Primorski krai) bis in die südlichen Teile der Region Chabarowsk. In historischen Zeiten drang der Tiger im Amurgebiet nie in Gebiete über 50 Grad nördlicher Breite vor. Der Fluss Amur bildet heute die maximale Westgrenze seines Verbreitungsgebietes. Das gesamte verbleibende Verbreitungsgebiet von Panthera tigris altaica im fernen Osten Russlands beträgt schätzungsweise 153.000 Quadratkilometer. Während die meisten Tiger in der Region Primorje leben, streiften – wie einer Studie von 1996 zu entnehmen – noch 48 bis 53 erwachsene Tiger durch die Region Chabarowsk. Die Gesamtzahl der Sibirischen Tiger, die noch in Nordostchina und Nordkorea ausharren, dürfte insgesamt kaum 20 oder 30 Tiere übersteigen. Zudem finden sie in diesen Gebieten kaum noch ausreichend große Waldgebiete vor. In den Zoos lebt ein Vielfaches des Wildbestandes. Bestandsentwicklung mini|links|Jungtier mit Mutter In den 30er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts betrug die Zahl der wildlebenden Sibirischen Tiger wohl nicht mehr als 50 Tiere. Einige gehen sogar von nur 20-30 Tigern aus. Durch die strengen Schutzbestimmungen stieg ihre Zahl bis 1982 auf etwa 200 Tiere an. Da am Ende der 1980er Jahre die Tigerknochen-Vorräte in China zur Neige gingen, stieg die Nachfrage stark an. Zusätzlich führte der Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion zum Verfall von Recht und Gesetz im fernen Osten Russlands. Dadurch nahm der Jagddruck auf die Großkatze Anfang der 1990er Jahre stark zu. Der Tigerschutz war damals Aufgabe der lokalen Politiker, was der Grund dafür war, dass kaum Gelder aus dem fernen Moskau zur Verfügung standen. Die Ranger kämpften mit überholter Ausrüstung gegen gut organisierte Wildererbanden. Ab 1993 machte sich Premierminister Wiktor Tschernomyrdin für den Sibirischen Tiger stark, und es wurden darüber hinaus internationale Gelder bereitgestellt. Damals wurde die Operation Amba gegründet. Eine Anti-Wilderer-Brigade aus mobilen Einheiten, die Wilderer im Wald aufspüren oder Schmuggler verfolgen. Schon im August 1994 gingen die gehandelten Knochenmengen zurück. Die Presse konnte seitdem etliche Festnahmen vermelden. Bei einer Großzählung im Jahr 1996 hatte sich der Bestand wieder auf rund 430 Tiere stabilisiert. Die aktuelle großangelegte Zählung (2005) ergab nach Angaben des WWF geschätzte 431 bis 529 Exemplare, darunter 334 bis 417 ausgewachsene und 97 bis 112 Jungtiere. Demnach blieb der Bestand in den letzten zehn Jahren stabil und zeigt sogar eine steigende Tendenz. Erwähnt werden muss allerdings, dass alle diese Zählungen etwas fehlerbehaftet sein können. Die Bestandszählungen werden mit Hilfe von Spuren im Schnee durchgeführt, die aufgrund ihrer Größe verglichen und verschiedenen Tigern zugeordnet werden. Dadurch können zwei Tiere gelegentlich für ein einziges gehalten werden. Problematischer ist aber die Tatsache, dass schon eine einstündige Sonneneinstrahlung einen Fußabdruck um einen Zentimeter vergrößern kann. So können auch Zahlen entstehen, die über der tatsächlichen Bestandsdichte liegen. Da jedoch immer dieselbe Zählmethode angewendet wird, können zumindest relativ sichere Angaben über Trends in der Bestandsentwicklung gemacht werden. Im November 2010 fand in Sankt Petersburg ein internationales Gipfeltreffen zum Schutz der bedrohten Tiger statt, das von Wladimir Putin initiiert worden war. Es wurde beschlossen, „dass die 13 Länder, in denen die Großkatzen heute noch frei leben, die Zahl der Tiger bis zum nächsten „Jahr des Tigers“ 2022 verdoppeln wollen. Wildern soll verfolgt, Schmuggeln geächtet und die Kontrolle ausgeweitet werden.“ Rechtlicher Status Schon 1975 hatte CITES den internationalen Handel mit Tigerteilen verboten. Seit 1987 besteht ein generelles Handelsverbot für Tigerprodukte und 1993 wurden Taiwan, China, Südkorea und Hongkong vor einem Handel mit Tigerknochen gewarnt. Im Jahr 1993 verbot China den Binnenhandel mit Tigerknochen und 1995 wurden Tigerprodukte auf asiatischen Märkten nicht mehr offen verkauft. Dennoch ging der heimliche Handel weiter. Der Sibirische Tiger ist durch IUCN als vom Aussterben bedroht (Critically Endangered) eingestuft. Die Jagd ist in Russland, China und Korea verboten. Gefahren, die die Population bedrohen mini|Sibirischer Tiger thumbtime=0:02|mini|Sibirischer Tiger – [[Tierpark Hagenbeck]] Neben dem Verlust des natürlichen Lebensraumes ist der Sibirische Tiger vor allem durch die Verringerung der Großwildbestände, die seine natürliche Nahrungsgrundlage bilden, bedroht. Da Fleisch für viele Menschen im fernen Osten Russlands kaum erschwinglich ist, wird im Lebensraum des Tigers viel gewildert. Daneben stellt vor allem die Wilderei auf die Katze selbst eine große Bedrohung dar. Da auf dem chinesischen Markt horrende Preise für Tigerknochen bezahlt werden, nehmen viele das Risiko einer Bestrafung auf sich. Vor allem seit dem Fall des Eisernen Vorhangs und der damit verbundenen Grenzöffnung hat die Jagd auf die großen Katzen stark zugenommen. Auch die Felle sind nach wie vor begehrte Trophäen. Ein großes Problem ist in diesem Zusammenhang die weit verbreitete Korruption unter den örtlichen Politikern und Behörden, was mit deren niedrigen Einkommen zusammenhängt. So können Tiger oft unbestraft gewildert und unbemerkt ins Ausland geschmuggelt werden. Sibirische Tiger meiden den Menschen gewöhnlich und töten nur relativ selten Vieh. Wenn doch, handelt es sich oft um jüngere Tiere, die über keine eigenen Jagdreviere verfügen. Allerdings reißen Sibirische Tiger, genauso wie Amurleoparden oft Farmhirsche, die in großen Gattern gehalten werden. Die Katzen unterscheiden offenbar nicht zwischen frei lebenden und zahmen Hirschen. Daher töten die Besitzer gelegentlich Raubkatzen, die sie in der Nähe ihrer Farmen antreffen. Mehr als 60 % der Todesfälle von Sender-markierten Tigern wurden durch Menschen verursacht. Der illegale großflächige Holzeinschlag stellt eine der Hauptursachen für den Verlust des Tiger-Lebensraumes dar. Zudem bewirkt die freigiebige Vergabe von Einschlagrechten an russische und internationale Konzerne den Kahlschlag ganzer Wälder in der Amurregion. Die großen offenen Rodungsflächen meidet der Tiger in der Regel und es dauert Jahre, bis sie wieder bewachsen sind. Außerdem stellen die Samen der Koreakiefer in vielen Gebieten die Nahrungsgrundlage für das Schwarzwild dar, auf das wiederum der Tiger in hohem Maße angewiesen ist. In Regionen mit selektivem Holzeinschlag finden die Tiger eher ein Auskommen, doch wird bei dieser Methode ein weit größeres Gebiet beansprucht um die gleiche Menge Holz zu ernten. Die vielen benötigten Zufahrtsstraßen ermöglichen Wilderern ein leichtes Eindringen in diese Waldgebiete. In vielen Tigerrevieren durchschneiden große Rodungsschneisen die Urwälder. Die letzten noch unzerstörten Flussbecken der Region Primorje sind die Täler des Bikin und der Samanga im Norden. Ein weiterer Faktor, der den Lebensraum des Sibirischen Tigers bedroht, sind Waldbrände. Künstlich entzündete Großfeuer sollen die Erträge auf den Feldern steigern, doch unglücklicherweise springen diese häufig auf angrenzende Wälder über und zerstören so die Lebensräume der Großkatzen. In einigen Gebieten wurden Wälder durch wiederholtes Abbrennen zu fast baumlosen Offengebieten, die für Tiger als Jagdrevier wenig geeignet sind. Möglicherweise wäre der Tiger ökologisch sogar in der Lage, sich diesem Lebensraum anzupassen, doch stellt er hier ein sehr leichtes Ziel für Wilderer dar und meidet schon aus diesem Grund solche Gebiete. Die Auswirkungen der Feuer sind besonders im Süden der Region Primorje erheblich. Literatur * Werner J. Egli: Der letzte Kampf des Tigers. Roman. Ueberreuter, Wien 2005, ISBN 3-8000-5154-0. * David Macdonald: Die große Enzyklopädie der Säugetiere. Könemann in der Tandem Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-8331-1006-6. * Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den Sibirischen Tiger. National Geographic, Goldmann, München 2003, ISBN 3-442-71193-2. * Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Nachdruck der 3. Auflage von 1983. Westarp Wissenschaften, Hohenwarsleben 2004, ISBN 3-89432-759-6. * Ronald M. Nowak: Walker's Mammals of the World. Johns Hopkins University Press, 1999, ISBN 0-8018-5789-9. * John Seidensticker: Riding the Tiger. Tiger Conservation in Human-dominated Landscapes. Cambridge University Press, 1999, ISBN 0-521-64835-1. Weblinks * Umfangreiche private Homepage * Kurzfilm zum Sibirischen Tiger * wcs.org (englisch) * Amurtiger (englisch) * Die Rückkehr der Berggeister * Einzelnachweise